User blog:Ouroburos.TheNewSaurian/Even More Newer Game Ideas, The End of List of Game Ideas by Me, GameCom name concerns, Some more VG Reviews on the Horizon, and FG Review Updates!
Upcoming Game Ideas With the success of the Epic Saga franchise, as well as some love for Combat Park and even Heddo, I want to go even deeper into our company branch and start making a few games of my own: as idea articles, of course! A few of GameCom's new game ideas are, but are not limited to, Hollow, Orochi Breaker, Space Warriors: The Legend of Souls, Dead World, Kuro Shinku ~ Akari Rokugatsu '("''Troubled Crimson: Twlight June"), and '''Severs... In GameCom vs. Capcom, characters from the GameCom brand have appeared and some of them have been those who are not yet known... But still, look into these sometime soon. No More List of Game Ideas by Me As you might have noticed, I only have one more chapter in the List of Game Ideas by Me series, and that's going to end this Thursday with Tatsunoko vs. Capcom 2: Barrage of the New World... I hope you fellow users out there stay cool! VG Review: Chapter II and III On next Saturday, the first chapter of my List of Reviews event will end with my review of Tekken 5, the fifth installment of the Tekken franchise and a game I actually own for my Playstation 2... In other words, the second chapter will begin on June 22nd with Sonic Colors '''and finish around July 9th when I review both '''BlazBlue: Continuum Shift II, followed by Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike... As of now, no other revealed information about the third and final chapter except for its launch date, which you should at here: http://gameideas.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_Reviews_Timeline. My Concerns for our Company's Name A company of Beecanoe's, known as ''GameCom ''(its name in Japan is known as "Geemu.Kom") was made in order to develop and publish game ideas, like the Epic Saga series or Combat Park.. GameCom's own system, the GigaCom 'was also made to establish it. My one and only complaint about the company, overall (since I forgot to address it, earlier), could very well be the name... For starters, "GameCom"? It actually sounded as if Beecanoe ripped off Capcom's own brand name and replaced the Cap in Capcom with ''Game... HUH?!?! The name, GigaCom, is okay on my part, but seriously, GameCom!? {clears throat} Beecanoe... If you would, at least change the company name to something a little more appropriate and original. I'd suggest something like '''Videocity, or maybe Giga Attack. Beec, this is something you really don't have to care about, but feel free to do as you please... Moving on! FG Review Updates: Keep 'Em Comin', Ouro! Are you all excited for what the "FG" stands for in FG Review? Well, then Today's your lucky day! Coming in November, I, Ouroburos.TheNewSaurian, will launch the new official "Flash Games Review": similar to Video Games Review, I just review a certain game of my choosing, but instead of video gaming, it's flash this time! Look out for certain things such as Super Smash Flash 1, Stick Arena: Ballistick, and '''Hedgehog Launch '''as time will fly... I hope I kept up your spirits with all these exciting news... See you, space cowboy! "Just who the hell do you think we are!?" 18:19, June 11, 2011 (UTC)Ouroburos.TheNewSaurian﻿ Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts